ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Son Goku and Superman: World's Strongest
Son Goku and Superman: World's Strongest is a mini series published by DC Comics and Viz Media. It is a series that takes the characters of Dragon Ball and the Superman mythos and sees what would happen if the two met. The main characters are, obviouslly, Son Goku of Dragon Ball and Superman of DC, who are often compared to one another. The comic is non-canon to both Dragon Ball and DC, only existing for "the fun of it". Synopsis After the defeat of Kid Buu, the world sees a short age of peace, which is broken when a mysterious stranger from another world known as Superman appears and must find a way back home. Both Goku and Superman become fast friends after finding out they have quite a bit in common, and their friendship comes in handy when the man who sent Superman to Goku's world comes to destroy everything. Who is this man? none other than the biggest big bad in the entire DC universe... the Anti-Monitor. Plot On Prime Earth, the entire Justice League lay defeated and beaten. All except for Superman, who holds on to a small bit of energy left within him. The man who did this is none other than the Anti-Monitor himself, who is so powerful that with a single punch to the stomach he causes Superman to spit out blood. The Anti-Monitor gives a quick recap of his abilities which includes the strength of gods, laser vision and the ability to devour entire universes. Superman, holding his arm, claims that Anti-Monitor's powers are impressive, but then goes on to recite the famous speech of him being faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive and able to leap tall buildings in a single bound. As he does this, he hits Anti-Monitor with, what he describes as, enough force to destroy a planet. After realizing that Superman is regenerating fast, Anti-Monitor tries something new he has been working on and seemingly detonates himself, taking Superman with him. However, Superman wakes up and realizes he is falling from extremely high up. With not enough time to react, Superman crashes in to a mountain, tearing a giant hole in it. Due to this and the fight with Anti-Monitor, Superman has nothing left in him and passes out. Meanwhile, in another part of this strange new world, Son Goku and his wife Chi Chi are having dinner. Chi Chi comments how Goku trains so much it's actually surprising to see him in the house for once. But just as she says that, Goku senses a large amount of ki, which he wants to go check out. Chi Chi is furious at this, but before she can even say anything Goku is gone to check it out. He flies over to the ki's area, revealing in the short time it took him to get there a large group of people have already shown up to check it out as well. In this group of people are Goku's friends, including Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu. None of them are sure what the ki is, so Goku, ignoring the fact the police are trying to keep people out of the area, flies over all of them in to the area anyway. It's revealed the ki is coming from the mountain Superman crashed on, as Goku finds Superman's body. He senses that Superman is very powerful and can't wait for him to get up so the two can fight. Later, Superman wakes up in Korin's Tower, panicking at first but slowly calming down. Korin himself reveals he made Superman eat some Senzu Beans (a healing item) while he was asleep. For this, Superman thanks Korin, only for Goku to demand that they fight. Superman says no, claiming that he doesn't fight people who don't throw the first punch, disappointing Goku. Despite this, the two become friends after finding out they are both aliens whose planets blew up. Meanwhile, a farmer hears a loud crash in his guarden, and grabs his gun to check on it. The one who crashed is revealed to be the Anti-Monitor himself, who blasts the farmer in to nothingness and walks away. Later, Superman and Goku's friends watch a short sparring match between Goku and Vegeta, while Superman has a conversation with Goku's friend Krillin, who reveals quite a bit about Goku, listing off his achievements, including destroying the Red Ribbon Army, defeating Demon King Piccolo (whose son, Piccolo Jr, later became an ally) turning Super Saiyan and defeating the tyrannical Frieza. This impresses Superman, who lists off his own achievements, such as defeating his own evil doppelganger named Ultraman, the constant defeats of his enemy Brainiac and coming back from death after a fight with the monster Doomsday. Goku manages to defeat Vegeta in the sparring match, causing everyone to cheer out in joy. Superman then challenges Goku to a sparring match, much to Goku's surprise. Superman reveals that, from what he's heard, Goku enjoys a good fight and that after finding out quite a bit about him he's willing to have a friendly battle. The fight is quite short lived as Goku senses something big near by. They all rush to the location, which is revealed to be none other than the Anti-Monitor himself destroying buildings and killing random people. Superman gives a brief explination to who the Anti-Monitor is, before the Monitor himself floats down, revealing that he was trying to draw Superman out with his carnage. Not knowing who the others are, Goku and his friends introduce themselves. After hearing their names, Anti-Monitor reveals he knows about this world and it's "Dragon Balls" claiming that once he's done killing them all he'll use the Dragon Balls to gain the power to eat the entire multiverse, finally ending his hunger. Both Superman and Goku say they won't let him as they punch him at the same time, but this seems to do nothing to him. After realizing this, both men unleash their full power, bashing the Anti-Monitor over and over again, but all this does is dent his armor slightly. Anti-Monitor proclaims that it's his turn, as he unleashes massive amounts of energy blasts from his eyes, which smash both Goku and Superman in to the ground. Goku's friends then chip in and try to defeat him, but Anti-Monitor smacks them away with barley any effort. Goku gets up and rips off his weighted training cloths and Superman claims he's going to "stop holding back". Goku says the same, as he goes Super Saiyan and the two punch Anti-Monitor so hard it causes him to go flying. Anti-Monitor picks himself back up, revealing he was launched in to a desert, where Superman and Goku float over him. Anti-Monitor floats to their level and the three have a large back and forth, with lasers and fists flying everywhere. The fight ends in Goku using his Kamehameha and Superman using his fully powered heat vision to send Anti-Monitor flying in to space. Superman, who unlike Goku can breathe in space, flies to check on the Anti-Monitor, who has a massive blast mark on his chest. Superman smirks and asks if he gives up, only for the Anti-Monitor to burst in to laughter. The Monitor reveals that this entire time he has been holding back as he blasts Superman with a fully powered energy beam which smashes Superman back to Earth. Superman manages to get up on shacking legs, as the Anti-Monitor floats back down to Earth. The Monitor is ready to kill Superman, only for Goku to teleport to his location in Super Saiyan 2 mode, punching the Anti-Monitor in to the air. Goku throws another Senzu Bean at Superman, who eats it. Goku holds Anti-Monitor off while Superman heals, turning Super Saiyan 3 for a short amount of time during the fight, but eventually Anti-Monitor gains the upper hand and is ready to break his back, only for a fully healed Superman to smash Anti-Monitor through multiple mountains. This slows Anti-Monitor down enough for Goku and Superman to come up with a plan. Superman asks if Goku can still teleport, with Goku answering he can but just barely. Anti-Monitor then picks himself back up and lunges towards the two heroes. Goku grabs Anti-Monitor and Superman, teleporting them somewhere in space before leaving so he doesn't die. Anti-Monitor demands to know where they are, with Superman pointing. Anti-Monitor looks were he's pointing, revealing it to be a Blue Sun. Superman lists off the three suns and what they do: Yellow Suns give him power, Red Suns take that power away, and Blue Suns make him so powerful that even he doesn't know the limits. For once in the entire story, Anti-Monitor shows an emotion other than malice or anger: fear. Superman gives a small laugh before opening his eyes, which are revealed to be glowing blue. He lets out a powerful blast from his eyes, which actually manages to crack Anti-Monitor's armor, causing a massive explosion so large it can be seen from Earth. Every main character from Dragon Ball sees the explosion, unsure of what it is. Goku himself waits for something to happen to show him Superman is okay. Superman then floats down, carrying the knocked out Anti-Monitor. Both Superman and the Monitor begin to fade away back to their home reality, with Goku and Superman shaking hands. Goku says he hopes Superman will find a way to come back one day so they can finish their fight, which causes Superman to laugh slightly. They say goodbye to each other, with the whole story ending in Superman reappearing in his world in front of the patched up Justice League he demand to know where he's been, and in response, all Superman does is smile and say that it's good to be home. Reception TBA Notes *The title of the comic has surprisingly nothing to do with the Dragon Ball movie "World's Strongest". Category:DC Comics Category:Dragon Ball